


Spinning, Spinning

by doompatrol7



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doompatrol7/pseuds/doompatrol7
Summary: Jevil is laughing incomprehensibly.





	Spinning, Spinning

Chaos.  
  
Chaos.  
  
Thanks to that man, he could see it clearly.  
  
The world was constantly spinning, spinning. Around and around, repeatedly and repeatedly, the same and the same. Everything returns to zero, nothing goes beyond the parameters set. It’s all a game, a game! Nothing more, nothing less. Boring, trite, numbers and functions.  
  
But he, he was free, free! His room a little slice of freedom, respite. A room of chaos, a room of endless possibilities. He could do anything. He could play, dance, sing, laugh, cry, stab, win, lose, live, die, live again (his body could not really die), ring-around and around and around as much as he wanted. Nothing could stop him. He was lonely, yes. But not many could hope to see what he sees.  
  
Even freedom has concessions. Sometimes the heroes appear, sometimes not. Sometimes he kills them, sometimes not. Sometimes he must go with them, sometimes not. They get a taste of freedom, a feeling, a smell, before being forced back to their prison. These games were marvelous fun, fun! But return to his freedom he shall. Nothing was permanent, permanence did not exist in this world.  
  
Yes, something dark was coming, coming. Malevolent forces beyond what the heroes had yet faced. The Knight, the Queen. But it didn’t matter. The spinning world would wobble and then right itself. Back to the beginning. Over and over. There was someone behind it all, this unbreakable, revolving plane of manufactured suffering and sentimentality, but who was it? Not even he knows.  
  
The old shop keep, what was his name? No matter, once the world loses meaning, so do names. Still, he had him to thank for this immaculate room of freedom. They were friends once, they played games which now seem awfully droll. What he did remember, though, is what the fool said before bestowing his gift, wrestling with the transcendent knowledge his feeble mind could not comprehend. “Hypocrite. If the world is spinning, aren’t you spinning with it?”  
  
Yes, he is spinning, spinning as well. But, you see, it is in the opposite direction.  
  
Chaos.  
  
Chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting something a little more experimental. Trying to get into Jevil's head was fun!


End file.
